DISTANCE
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Siwon menghindari Kyuhyun. Padahal mereka baru saja resmi berpacaran. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? WONKYU/BL/Re-Post wanna read? :)


**Cast : Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pair : Wonkyu**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Rate : M (Karena menjurus kesitu XD)**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Aneh, de el el**

**If You DON'T LIKE this, Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**=DISTANCE=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung kenapa kau menjaga jarak denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang namjachingu.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di bangku halaman yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Kyuhyun sangat kesal dengan namjachingu nya aka Siwon, selama 2 minggu meresmikan hubungan mereka, Siwon selalu menjaga jarak ketika bersamanya. Seperti sekarang ini, Siwon duduk di sudut kanan bangku, sedangkan Kyuhyun juga duduk di sudut kiri bangku.

"Hyung, kenapa? apa salah ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Siwon.

"Mm! Tak ad-ada apa-apa baby." Jawab Siwon terbata. Siwon juga ikut menggeser tubuhnya ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menjauhiku hyung? Lihat saja sekarang ini!" Kesal Kyuhyun karena tindakan Siwon yang seolah menjaga jarak dengannya.

"An-aniyo. Ak-aku tak menjauhimu." Ucap Siwon gugup, keringat menetes dari keningnya, tangannya bergetar memegang ujung seragamnya.

"Tapi hyung sikapmu-" ucap Kyuhyun yang terpotong karena mendengar suara debuman 'sesuatu' yang terjatuh.

**Brukkk**

"Hyung kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat Siwon yang terjatuh dari bangku yang ia duduki. Kejadian itu sudah berulang kali terjadi entah Siwon yang tak mau duduk dekat dengannya atau apa. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Siwon untuk membantunya berdiri namun...

**Plakk**

Siwon menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Itu sangat membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih hyung? Apa aku tak boleh membantumu berdiri?" Teriak Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu siapa baginya, bukankah seorang namjachingu seharusnya tak bersikap kasar seperti itu.

"Mi-mian! Ak-aku tak bermak-" belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya Kyuhyun berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon memanggil kekasihnya. Namun tak di gubris sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun berlari sambil mengusap matanya kasar dan membekap mulutnya. 'Apa dia menangis?' batin Siwon. Kini Siwon sangat menyesal telah berlaku kasar seperti tadi. Bukan maksudnya ia bertindak kasar atau menjauhi Kyuhyun. Sebenarnyapun ia tak sanggup jauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Kyuhyun. Siwon takut jika Kyuhyun akan membencinya jika mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya ia menjauhinya. Siwon hanya berusaha menahan diri. Tapi mungkin Kyuhyun yang kurang peka sehingga tak bisa merasakan jika Siwon begitu mencintainya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya ….**

"Kyu mianhae, maafkan aku kyu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu." Ucap Siwon sambil sedikit berlari menyamai langkah Kyuhyun yang tergesa-gesa.

"….." namun namja yang di ajak bicara seolah tuli, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

"Kyu baby jebal!" Ucap Siwon lirih setelah Kyuhyun berlari menjauhinya.

Untungnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun satu kelas, setidaknya ia bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon tak bisa jika tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun seperti ini, ia punya alasan lain kenapa ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Dan bisa di bilang alasan tersebut tak masuk akal.

Sesampai di kelas bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera duduk di benar saja, Kyuhyun kini mulai membalasnya dengan menghindari Siwon juga. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang semula duduk sebangku kini perpisah bangku, Siwon duduk dengan GD teman sebangku Seunghyun dan sudah bisa di tebak bukan, Kyuhyun sekarang duduk dengan siapa.

Siwon sangat tak suka akan tatapan 'lapar' Seunghyun ketika memandang Kyuhyun. Ia tahu seperti apa Seunghyun, Siwon benar-benar merutuki sikapnya yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi santapan singa seperti Seunghyun.

'Awas kau Choi Seunghyun jika menyentuh babykyu.' Batin Siwon memandang Seunghyun yang asyik berbincang dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu jika kini Siwon tengah memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Siwon, dan bingo! ternyata Siwon cemburu. Kekesalan Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon sedikit mereda, namun tetap saja ia masih kesal terhadap Siwon yang menjaga jarak dengannya.

Bel pelajaran pertama telah usai, kini para siswa kelas XI-AA mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya yaitu olahraga, dan kali ini materinya adalah renang.

Para siswa sibuk memperhatikan seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan renang gaya bebas. Setelah itu mereka mengambil posisi secara bergantian untuk mempraktekan materi yang sudah di jelaskan tadi.

Karena sesuai urutan nomor induk siswa, jadi Kyuhyun yang memulai lebih dulu dari pada Choi Siwon dan Choi Seunghyun. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di tepi kolam untuk segera meloncat ke dalam air.

Katika peluit dari Jung saem berbunyi, Kyuhyun beserta ke 3 temannya mengambil aba-aba untuk melompat ke kolam, namun…

**Srettt**

Kyuhyun sedikit terpeleset ketika hendak melompat. Alhasil ia mendarat ke dalam air dengan tidak sempurna.

**Byurrr**

Ke 4 siswa termasuk Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam air, mereka mulai berenang menuju garis _finish_ latihan, namun Kyuhyun merasakan keanehan pada kakinya, kakinya sulit untuk ia gerakan, mungkin Kram karena Kyuhyun kurang melakukan _stretching_. Bahkan kini tubuh Kyuhyun mulai tengelam.

Siwon yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tepi kolam mengernyit bingung. 'Kenapa Kyuhyun belum keluar juga dari dalam air' batinnya. Siwon khawatir dengan Kyuhyun, teman-temannya yang lain bahkan hampir mencapai _finish_. Tapi Kyuhyun belum keluar juga. Tak pandang bulu(?), Siwon memutuskan untuk melompat ke dalam air.

**Byurrr**

"Yakk! Choi Siwon apa yang kau lalukan, giliranmu masih belum." Teriak Jung saem.

Siwon tak menghiraukan teriakan gurunya. Ia begitu khawatir akan Kyuhyun meski belum sampai 1 menit Kyuhyun tak menampakkan dirinya. Tetap saja itu membuat Siwon takut setengah mati. Bukankah Kyuhyun pernah sakit _pneumothorax_. Pastinya Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan lama jika bernafas di dalam air.

Siwon berenang meyusuri kolam hingga ke dasar. Mencari sosok yang begitu ia cintai, sosok yang begitu ia lindungi dan tak mau jika tersakiti seujung rambut pun.

Sudah hampir 30 detik Siwon menyelam di dalam air, beruntung Siwon mempunyai keterampilan menahan nafas lebih lama dari siswa lainnya, sehingga dengan satu tarikan nafas ia bisa bertahan dalam air selama 3 menit bahkan bisa lebih.

Siwon terus mencari, hingga matanya menangkap seseorang terkulai lemah di dasar kolam.

**DEG**

Hati Siwon sangat sakit ketika melihat seorang yang dicintainya memejamkan matanya, Siwon segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, menarik tangan putih pucat tersebut, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke tepi kolam.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun. Mereka terkejut melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak bergerak. Belum sempat seonsaengnim Jung melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama, Siwon terlabih dahulu mengambil _start_.

Siwon menekan dada Kyuhyun agar mengeluarkan air yang menyumpal saluran pernafasannya.

"Kyu, aku mohon bangunlah!" ucap Siwon ditengah aktivitasnya menekan dada Kyuhyun.

"Ia butuh nafas buatan Choi Siwon!" ucap Choi Seunghyung.

**DEG**

Apa kini saat yang tepat untuk mencium babykyu-nya. Meski hanya menyalurkan udara dari mulut ke mulut, namun tetap saja bukan, bibir mereka bertemu. Dan bisa dikatakan itu adalah ciuman bermodus pertolongan. Siwon tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri memikirkan bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Meski mereka sepasang kekasih, Siwon tak pernah menyentuh Kyuhyun lebih dari genggaman tangan.

**Srett**

Belum sempat Siwon mengambil keputusan, Choi Seunghyun sudah berada di depan tubuhnya dan mulai mengambil nafas panjang dan bisa dipastikan bukan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Choi Seunghyun atau biasa di panggil TOP itu mulai memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk mencium, ah bukan lebih tepatnya memberi nafas buatan pada Kyuhyun. Dan ketika wajah Top hampir berjarak 10 cm dari wajah Kyuhyun, Siwon tersadar akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan cepat Siwon menarik TOP hingga terjungkal dan meraih bibir plum Kyuhyun untuk memberikan nafas buatan pada baby nya.

Brukk

Seunghyun hanya mengeram –marah- melihat Siwon yang sedang memberi nafas buatan pada Kyuhyun.

"Hah..hah..hah!" Siwon terengah – engah ketika memberikan nafas buatan. Tapi Kyuhyun belum juga sadar. Sementara Jung saem dan murid lainnya hanya bertindak sebagai penonton. Sebenarnya Jung saem sudah menawarkan bantuan, namun sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Siwon.

'Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh babykyu!' batin Siwon.

Bukankah Siwon belum pernah mencicipi bibir namjachingunya? Maka dari itu, tak ada yang boleh merasakannya sebelum Siwon. Karena Kyuhyun miliknya bukan? Ia yang lebih berhak memberikan nafas buatan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Siwon terus memberikan nafas buatan ke mulut Kyuhyun dan sesekali menekan dadanya. Dan setelah hampir satu menit Siwon terus melakukan CPR pada Kyuhyun, namja cantik tersebut menampakan reaksi yang positif untuknya.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Kyuhyun terbatuk ketika air keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya melihat sekitar. Dan hanya pemandangan para teman sekelasnya dan juga Siwon yang telah memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja baby?" tanya Siwon yang khawatir karena Kyuhyun tak mengeluarkan suara dan hanya menatap sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang baik-baik saja. Meski rasa khawatirnya masih menyelubungi hatinya.

"Mian Seonsaengnim aku harus mengantar Kyuhyun ke UKS dulu." Ucap Siwon beranjak mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. Matanya tak lepas melihat wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kyuhyun sangat senang sekarang. Bukankah selama ini Siwon selalu menjaga jarak dengannya, bahkan ia tak pernah sedekat ini. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan datak jantung Siwon yang cukup kencang. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Siwon sendiri kini sedang bartarung dengan gejolak di hatinya. Jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan dan posisi tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di kedua lengannya, semakin memmbuatnya frustasi akan nafsu yang selalu ia kekang selama ini.

Benar! Siwon menjauhi atau lebih tepatnya menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun agar nafsu yang bergelut di hatinya bisa ia kekang. Hanya dengan menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh Siwon seakan tersengat listrik yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal.

"Hyung kau tahu, aku suka posisi ini!" ucap Kyuhyun dalam gendongan Siwon. Siwon masih terdiam menahan gejolak dihatinya untuk tidak menerkam Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

**"Karena dengan begini tak ada jarak di antara kita!**" lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya yang topless.

Semua anak laki-laki akan topless ketika berenang, kecuali Kyuhyun yang tak suka menampilkan tubuhnya ke sembarang orang. Karena ia hanya akan memamerkan tubuhnya di depan orang yang dicintai, apakah itu Siwon? Tentu saja iya.

Siwon masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, lagi pula Kyuhyun juga tak terlalu ingin mendapatkan jawaban Siwon. Karena tanpa Siwon menjawab perkataannya, jantung Siwon sudah menjawabnya dengan begitu baik.

Siwon membuka pintu UKS dengan sedikit kesulitan mengingat kini ada orang tercinta dikedua lengannya. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu UKS, kesan pertama yang ada dipikiran Siwon adalah Sepi. Mungkin petugas UKS sedang tidak masuk hari ini.

Siwon merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke salah satu ranjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ketika tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berada di ranjang, Kyuhyun tak juga melepaskan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon, hingga membuat wajahnya dan wajah Siwon begitu dekat. Sesaat Siwon merasakan jika jantungnya kini bermasalah, darahnya terasa panas. Apalagi Kyuhyun mendorong tengkuk Siwon agar semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Siwon mulai panik kini. Ia sudah tak tahan, Ia tak bisa membendung lagi nafsunya. Ini sudah terlalu dekat. Bahkan nafas mereka saling beradu.

Siwon mulai ikut memejamkan matanya ketika melihat namjachingu nya sudah menyembunyikan onyx indahnya. Siwon merasa wajahnya semakin mendekat, ia bahkan merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa kulit wajahnya sekarang. Ketika dirasa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lembut Kyuhyun, Siwon membuka matanya. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Siwon mulai terbawa suasana, ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan sedikit melumatnya, ia terbuai akan nafsunya yang sudah memenuhi seluruh otaknya, dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus meremas rambutnya membuat Siwon semakin menggila. Tanpa sadar ia sudah merubah posisinya hingga kini berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, tanpa memutus pagutan bibirnya.

Siwon terus megecup bibir ranum yang berada di hadapannya. Ketika dirasa pasokan udara mulai menipis antara keduanya, Siwon mulai menurunkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, tak ia pedulikan baju serta tubuh mereka yang masih basah, justru itu membuat mereka semakin merapatkan tubuh masing-masing. Mencari kehangatan.

Tanpa sadar Siwon menggigit leher Kyuhyun hingga satu bercak kemerahan tertinggal di leher putih jenjang tersebut.

"Enn..hyung...Ohh..!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan nikmat pertamanya. Namun kenikmatan Kyuhyun musnah ketika Siwon tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya –membuat Kissmark pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo hyung?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya menjelajahi lehernya.

"Mian baby! Ak-aku tak sengaja! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap Siwon sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Siwon merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas paha Kyuhyun dengan kedua lutut sebagai penyangganya agar tak melukai babynya.

"Ssst! kau tak perlu minta maaf hyung, justru aku bahagia akhirnya aku bisa berciuman denganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Siwon, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon.

"Tap-tapi baby. Aku tak bisa menahan nafsuku jika terus sedekat ini denganmu!" Siwon menatap mata namja yang masih berada di bawahnya lekat dengan sedikit kecemasan di hatinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos Siwon, jadi ini yang membuatnya selalu menghindari dirinya. Nafsu eoh?

"Jika kau tak bisa mengendalikan nafsumu. Biar aku yang mengendalikannya. Bukankah hyung tidak pernah menolak permintaanku. Aku pasti bisa membantumu hyung! Tapi aku mohon jangan pernah menjaga jarak dariku!" Kyuhyun mulai manarik tengkuk Siwon membenamkan wajah tampan tanpa cela tersebut ke dadanya sambil memeluk tubuh kekasih tertampan yang kini terlihat rapuh dihadapannya.

Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum ditengah aktivitasnya merasakan kehangatan yang menguar di antara tubuh mereka. Posisinya kini sungguh membuat jantung Siwon berdetak tak karuan. Seakan berlomba dengan detak jantung namja manis yang mendekapnya kini.

'Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun'

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Siwon tak pernah menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Malah kini ia seperti perangko yang selalu menempel pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun ke toilet, Siwonpun mengikutinya. Tentu saja ia tidak ikut masuk. Hanya berjaga di depan pintu saja.

Katika nafsu mulai merasuki pikirannya saat bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu bisa menghentikannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Enggg…Hyung..ihhnni..masihh..ditoilet…engg!" Ucap Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah usaha menahan desahannya saat berciuman dengan namjachingu nya.

"Hyungiehh…akhh…!" Desah Kyuhyun kembali karena Siwon tak juga menghentikan kegiatannya dan terus melumat bibirnya, bahkan tangan nakalnya kini mulai membuka kancing seragam Kyuhyun.

Namun Siwon seakan tuli, dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini sudah tak bisa menghindar karena halangan tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Sementara Siwon terus menjelajahi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangan nakalnya.

Puas dengan bibir _kissable_ milik Kyuhyun, Siwon beralih ke leher jenjang sang kekasih, tangannya ia gunakan menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan lainnya menjelajah ke paha Kyuhyun yang terbalut celana sekolahnya.

"Ahh..hyung..berhen..tihhh...ohhh..enggg…jikahh..t iihh..dak..akuhh…ahhhkan…membencimu."

**DEG**

Benci? Seakan takut jika Kyuhyun akan membencinya, Siwon langsung menghentikan perbuatannya. Karena kata 'benci' itu keramat bagi Siwon, apalagi jika Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya. Tidak! Siwon tidak mau. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun membencinya, bahkan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian dirinya sekalipun.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Siwon yang menghentikan aktivitasnya karena ancaman palsunya. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin orang melihat adegan yadong seperti ini. Apalagi mereka masih dalam lingkungan sekolah.

**Brukk**

"Mi-mianhae baby! ja-jangan benci aku jebaaaal!" Siwon bersujud dihadapan Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan babynnya.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan eoh? berdirilah!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku!"

Huft

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat sang kekasih yang begitu memelas bahkan sampai berjusud kepadanya. Kekasih yang sempurna! Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu hyung! Kau tidak salah. Jadi seharusnya kau tak meminta maaf padaku. Aku hanya tidak mau ada yang melihat kita."

"Jeongmal!" tanya Siwon kembali. Setelah melihat anggukan Kyuhyun, Siwon segera berdiri dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat. Erat sekali.

"Hyung ak-aku tak bis-ahh berhafas!"

"Ah, ne! Mian. Hehehe!" jawab Siwon dengan cengiran lebarnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Jika hyung mau melanjutkannya, seharusnya bukan di sekolah namun di tempat yang hanya ada kita bedua." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. #sepertinya yg pervert itu mommy :P

Melihat Kyuhyun yang menggodanya, Siwon berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Ternyata Kyuhyun sangat mengerti dirinya. Siwon tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, bahkan ia memandang Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Seolah ia melihat 'santapan' yang sangat lezat(?) di depannya.

"Kalau begitu kajja." Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet dan berlari. Entahlah mereka mau kemana dan apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya. Karena hanya merekalah yang tahu. #plakkk

**THE END**

* * *

**Hanya Re-Post. Ingin meramaikan FF WonKyu kembali di FFn. Karena banyak Author yang memutuskan untuk out dari FFn dan membuat Blog sendiri. Sedih jadinya T_T **

**Apakah peminat pembaca FF WonKyu sudah berkurang? **

*aku rasa iya :(*

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan ^^**


End file.
